User blog:Hera200/OWNER OF ORIGINAL "FIRST BLOOD" KNIFE?
Does anyone know who owns the original FIRST BLOOD knife presently? I know who did own it because it was me! I was told that there were actually two of them used throughout the movie but I can't swear to it. It is an interesting story as to how I came to own that knife in what I think was the summer of 1983. I was an exhibiter at the Costa Mesa Gun Show in Orange County California on the fairgrounds. Across the aisle from my table was a guy and his wife with a number of tables exhibiting many custom made knives from some big name makers. I believe the fellows name was Paul Bosch (but could not be certain) and his wife's name was Vicki. Around noon, I noticed a little bit of extra commotion down the aisle and looked up to actually see Sylvester Stallone himself approaching Paul and Vicki's table. He approached Vicki and they had a short hug and exchanged pleasantries for 5 minutes or so. Then he began to unwrap a package he had in his one hand. Out came a somewhat worn leather sheath with leather laces wrapped around it and it appeared to have a sizeable knife inside. He then explained to Vicki that he wanted to give to her the very knife that he had worn in the movie FIRST BLOOD. He made reference to the fact that the leather appeared used because it was worn by him during the making of the movie. I believe it was a gesture reflecting on the fact that they had been good friends in high school. Vicki seemed pleased and accepted it with thanks. He then took a pen and wrote on the sheath "TO Vicky" and signed it "SLY STALLONE". But, they were not quite finished yet...they proceeded to take a Polaroid photo of Sly handing Vicky the knife. Well. I wanted that knife in the worst way as I had loved that movie a lot, to put it mildly. But I couldn't make my move too quick or it might seem too forward of me, so I waited one whole week knowing Paul would be at the next show. I had a custom made rifle that Paul had an intense interest in but couldn't quite bring himself to the point of buying. It was rather expensive since the gunsmith who made it had charged $1700 for it. My suggestion that Paul may be able to get that rifle at no cost to him was met with a very positive response and when I mentioned an even-up trade he made a not so positive remark about the knife's value to him and said OK to the trade. Of course, I had no where near the original value of the rifle invested into it since I had traded for it 6 months prior..maybe half. I put that knife and the sheath and picture out on my table over the next couple of years just as an exhibit piece with no price on it. Along came one day, a gentleman who had purchased a couple of knives from me in the distant past. He put $3000 on the table and said 'take it or leave it'. I TOOK IT! I have no idea to this day just what that original FIRT BLOOD KNIFE might be worth or who has it. If anyone knows, please let me know. Just a little bit of history on a neat collectible that I thought some folks may like to hear about.....BUD Category:Blog posts